Wolf Souls
by The Winged Rebel
Summary: Kelly Lynn Black is a normal 15yr girl. But after the death of her family and being removed from her world she becomes something much more than normal. Espically when she meets Link.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there peeps! This is my first fanfic EVER! YAY! Well this is just the beginning so far for what will happen later in the story. I made some epicness in it to keep you interested so I hope you'll be interesed! RATE AND REVIEW! I love constructive criticism...not MEAN criticism. ;) ~TeaGreenMoonHorse~**

Deep rolling clouds billowed off a cliff as they thundered towards my house. The clouds seemed to thrash and fight against some invisible bonds. They reminded me of that night. The one night where everything could have gone alright. The night I could have watched my favorite movie with my sister, brother and parents. But no, that wasn't this kind of night.

I was running. Bare foot. Skin pounding against earth. It was natural and beautiful and I took full advantage of the moist earth as mist shimmered down in gossamer walls around me. It was the most perfect night to go running. Who I was running with…well let's just say I'm crazy?

I smirked as I saw the black fur of an unnaturally large canine pound to my right through the pine woods.

You think it was a wolf right? Wow, then you need some help. I'd never be caught dead running with them. There's something about them that keeps me away from them. Don't get me wrong there are some wolves where I live in Colorado, but some force keeps me away from them.

Suddenly a howling bark erupted from the black mass of fur as it swerved in to tackle me. With my cross-country training I leaped and twisted my feet away. I laughed as the slobbering pup whined, he ran right next to me as we looped and made our way towards our cabin home.

Frigid air slapped at my skin, billowing scents of smoke crackled in the air and a sense of belonging lingered from the sharp smell of the pines. The sky over head was darkening and a star popped out the moon chasing right behind. I lifted my chin and howled as loud as I could with all I could.

My pup howled back.

And so did a bone racking sound.

A wolf.

I stopped dead and tumbled forward into a protruding log. Landing among some dead undergrowth, I listened to the echoing cry.

"Come on Fang. Let's get out of here before they creep down to get food," I breathed to my black German Shepherd pup who stood with a serious scowl on his muzzle. He yelped a response and raced away, me at his heels.

"Hey honey, how was your run?" My mother asked as I stepped in through the back door.

I rubbed my feet with a nearby towel and slid on my warm slippers. "Great, but the wolves are starting to come closer I think." I bent down and gave Fang a big kiss between the ears. He sneezed then ran off towards the hearth.

"Hmm, they seem to be coming in sooner than last year. Five weeks early actually," My mother seemed almost worried, but then dismissed it and gave me a strong smile. "Eh, no worries to us right?"

"As long as they stick to their elk and not fat old lazy housecats!" I laughed as I watched Hershey amble towards his dinner; healthful canned food.

"They might. He's big enough to feed at least four of 'em!" She laughed as Hershey gave her a look and licked up his food. "Hey could you get your brother and sister, and your dad while you're at it, and tell them that it's time to eat?"

I nodded and ran off to the basement where my dad worked in his "office" or the "Red Room" as we call it. I knocked on his door and opened it when he gave the okay. Carefully I maneuvered my way over to him inching under clothes lines with pictures on them and around low tables with basins of water and more pictures lying upside down.

"Hey dad it's time to eat!" I shouted, because I couldn't spot him in the weird red light that emanated from the lights above.

"Over here! No need to shout!" He chuckled as he shot his hand into the air from behind a huge filing cabinet. "Be up in a sec!" He waved me off.

I left and took the stairs two at a time galloping across the wood flooring, skidding and sliding as I made my way towards the spiraling staircase that led to the top floors, where my twin brother and sister were playing in their room.

Quietly I crept up towards the door which was opened just a crack and saw them on the floor playing with MyLittlePonies and Hotwheels cars. I waited for a second then with no warning I roared and leaped through the door into the midst of their playing.

"I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!" I gargled creating giant bat wings with my arms.

They screamed and lunged for me each one grabbing onto my "bat wings". The held on tight and kept screaming with all their might as I flew from the room down the stairs, conditioning paying off big time.

"YOU CAN NEVER CONQER ME!" I growled and I flung them onto the large couch in the den room. I laughed as they rolled off giggling, holding their stomachs in pain.

"Hey stop trying to eat the children and come eat Kelly! You too little monster snacks!" My mom shouted from the dining room.

"Mmmmmm! Dinner!" Both my siblings said at the precise exact moment. They seemed to do that a lot more lately.

I followed in and smiled at the yummy sausage dinner on the table. It was complete with mashed potatoes, marshmallow yams, and cranberry sauce. I sure loved the autumn.

"Bella, put your spoon down! It does not go on your nose!" My mom laughed as she took the spoon from Bella. "Oh not you too Ben!"

I smiled and looked out the window. Night had fallen already and the sky was a deep velvety indigo, but not one star shined. And then I saw the clouds. They were huge and were coming in the way the moon would appear. The dying sun illuminated the clouds in a wash of crimson and orange echoing a growing sense of danger. But I ignored it after we said grace and dipped into the delicious warm food.

"So how was everyone's day?" Mom asked politely as she poured gravy over her mashed potato mountain.

"Great! I got to go watch the horse show today, down at the Whispering Willows Stables,"  
I mouthed around a giant scoop of mashed potatoes I'd scooped from my mountain. Only my mom and I did that.

"Honey don't eat with your mouth full," My dad reprimanded.

I mumbled a sorry.

"Was my horse there?" My mom asked.

I looked at her and looked down at my food. My mom had a beautiful dark grey Arabian/Appaloosa mare. My mom couldn't keep her anymore so she gave her to the Whispering Willows who agreed on letting her being a lesson horse for the older students.

When I went there, her horse wasn't there. Lacy was her name.

"She wasn't at the stables."

"Oh. Well I'm sure she was just out in the pasture." My mom said trying to reassure herself. There was one condition; if someone wanted to buy the mare she had no control over it.

My father grunted and went on about how he saw a huge grey wolf down by our river. He said he'd gotten tons of shots and was waiting for them to develop. One thing caught my attention. He said the wolf had almost knowing human-like eyes.

_Creepy. A wolf with eyes like a human's? Hmm. I wonder if that was the same wolf I heard earlier this evening? _I thought, but quickly dismissed it as a pumpkin pie slice was set on my desert plate.

After we had eaten and cleaned up we were all getting ready for bed, so that we could all watch a movie. I had gone to my room with the window seat and changed into my long flannel pajama pants and a long flannel button down to match.

"Hey what movie are we watching?" I asked dad as he popped the popcorn.

"Umm I think it's Toy Story one and two."

"Gearing up so they can watch the third one?" I asked as I poured some M&Ms into a small bowl.

"Yep!" My dad smiled at me and stole some of my M&Ms.

That's when it happened. A crack groaned through the house as the front windows were blown out, by some massive force. I screamed and flew to the floor ducking into myself. My father flew down too putting an arm around me.

Upstairs I heard more blasts as the windows were destroyed in the bedrooms. A piercing scream pitched over the sounds of destruction. I screamed out my mother's and my siblings' names. But a roar echoed deep through air.

A clanking metallic sound could be heard coming from the front. The lights flickered out and everything went dark. The thuds of whoever was in our house crept closer.

I reached around and came face to face with a black nose, slimy and wet.

"Oh my god, Fang!" I breathed. He whimpered forward on his belly scrambling closer to me. I grabbed his scruff and pulled him around between my dad and me.

I listened closer and found I couldn't hear anything other than the howling of the wind outside as it whistled through our house. Then a huge smash erupted behind us and splinters rained down on us.

That guy had just smashed our table. With what, I didn't want to know. And neither did my dad, he tugged on my shirt and pulled me behind him as he ushered me to hide in the cabinets under the counters. I crawled in, Fang treading behind me.

Then my dad closed the door and barred my safety.

Tears streamed down my face as I realized the full intensity of the situation. Who the hell came into our house and attacked my family, I didn't have the slightest idea, but he wasn't going to escape without a fight.

A sudden shout erupted in front of the door and I bit back a scream as I heard a sickening thud follow. I knew who that was, but I didn't move. I had to stay hidden so I could take care of my family.

Fang whimpered and inched closer to me. I pulled him tight as I heard the clanking steps march away. I held tighter when I heard them go upstairs. Fang yelped a little and I let go watching my white knuckles turn to a reddened pink.

"Let's go Fang.' I said tears staining my cheeks and a hideously grim determination set across my heart. "We've got some ass to kick."

I slowly pried opened the doors and stepped out. With a sense of dread I searched for my father. All I saw was blood. I gulped and left my safe hidey-hole, Fang followed snarling, his ears pinned flat against his head.

Then I heard a scream come from upstairs, a blood-curdling scream that was cut short and echoed by two tiny ones.

I couldn't take it. I grabbed our biggest knife from our set and gripped it hard. I looked up towards the stairs, just as lightening struck and thunder rumbled menacingly. I took a big breath and uttered a screeching war cry that bounced around the rain heavy air. I ran upstairs, my dog growling and barking up a storm.

As I reached the room where my siblings once slept peacefully I saw blood, but no one else. I walked in looking everywhere for a survivor, but no one was there. I felt my feet squish as I crossed the huge puddle of blood. I gasped and doubled over. The pain hurt so much. Fang whimpered and pushed me towards the window.

I looked out and saw in a flash of light a largely armored man. He looked like someone from the medieval times. I held back a scream when another flash of lightening struck the field out front revealing nothing.

I bolted out the room, concluding the worst of my family and ran outside to find this thing. Oh I did. He was right outside. I ran out and stood at the bottom of the porch. Rain broke the skies and slid down in freezing pangs.

"YOU! DAMMIT! YOU FUCKING DID THIS! WHERE IS MY FAMILY!" I screamed. When he didn't answer I ran at him, my knife pointing straight out.

A shocking explosion grew in my head as I flew towards the muddying ground. I gasped as I realized his strength. I looked up rain pouring down my face and saw a face so ugly and goblin-like I almost cried out in horror.

"Hello little brat!" He whispered. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up pointing a bloodied sword at my throat. "I've found you! Finally!" He cackled.

"Give me my family back." I growled. "FANG!" I screamed when he raised the sword to decapitate me.

A deafening howl rang out from somewhere and a black monster flew onto the man biting at his face. It was Fang. My puppy. My wolf.

I watched as he fought hard. His eyes crazy with love. I cried.

"FANG! FANG!" I screamed as I saw the man produce a dagger. "NO FANG!" I screeched as the dagger was plunged into his chest.

My dog whimpered. The reality of it hit him and he fell. He looked at me and let out one last howl and strong wolf call that racked his entire body. Racked the last breath from his young lungs.

I fell onto the ground, my hands and knees sinking in the mud. I screamed his name over and over. I fell blind to the tears. And I felt the searing pain as metal cut into my shoulder.

I remember gasping and screaming in agony as metal dug deeper. I remember a crack as something hit the metal and dislodged it from my shoulder. The last thing I remember was a white face with human eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey finally got it up! Umm, I kinda had a little writers block so I'm not even sure if this came out good at all. It's kinda boring cause I need to fill this up until we get to the interesting part which will probably happen in the next chapter and then the really good stuff will keep continuing on from here. Also I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update, since my time on the computer is limited. But here ya go Chapter 2!**

**Link is 17 and Kelly is 15 1/2.**

**~TeaGreenMoonHorse~**

A soft light suddenly filled my mind. I slowly walked towards it feeling a warming presence growing larger the closer I stepped. As I got closer a shape started to form. It was furry and long agile legs. A bushy tail swished back and forth to its gait.

I gasped as it whipped around and golden brown eyes stared at me. I couldn't stop looking and the same feeling of expulsion came over me and I wanted to run away. But behind me was darkness and this creature was light. It didn't move as I neared it. It was almost as tall as me. It was a large white wolf with human eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked it, unafraid.

It looked at me and blinked but said nothing. In a flash it turned around and had started trotting away.

I gawked at its speed for being so large and that it just turned at went. "Hey! Wait up! Where are we going" I asked as I looked around. All there was was an empty black feeling behind me and the light from the wolf. So I followed it.

The wolf stopped and turned towards me again. It starred me down and I froze, a sudden terror for this wild beast welling up inside me. But it didn't lunge for my throat instead it revealed its own and howled a ringing shout that stung my ears.

I covered my ears and watched as the world started to fall apart and the black puzzle-pieced into white. The floor came last and I found myself falling. I let out a sharp scream as I saw the ground rising up to meet me. My body writhed and churned through the air to try and slow my process. It was no use.

Watching trees and leaves form and pass before me and branches reach out seconds after I was gone, gave me a sense of urgency. Then all of a sudden the world brightened and a cacophony of birds and other natural sounds reverberated through the air. Branches cut and broke beneath my fall as the ground rushed beneath me.

I heard the distant sound of water rushing and hoped I'd at least land in some lake. I looked down one more time and my hands instantly grabbed for the branches. Desperately I grappled for them but found them slip right out of my hands.

Then I gasped as I saw someone under my falling shadow. The person looked up and threw is hands out in front of him. I waited for the fall and impact of our bodies, but nothing came. With a sudden rush of relief I felt buoyant.

A glittery yellow light highlighted my entire body as it brought me down gently. I turned so my feet would come first and not my head. With a splash I fell into a small spring with a massive waterfall. I sank to the ground in utter relief.

I mean what was that wolf thinking leaving me to fall for my death? I'd forgotten about the other person there so when he cleared his throat I jumped and leaped around, my hands in karate attack mode.

The boy stepped back and put his hands up as surrender. I lowered my hands, annoyance spreading for my embarrassment. "Sorry. Kinda've had a rough d-day…" I let the word day strangle off as I remembered what happened. "Oh god, where am I?" I looked at the boy.

"Ummm? Ordon Village? Aren't you from around here?" The farm boy asked.

I looked at the boy with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes and could see he was smarter than was letting on. "Ya, do I look from around here? I just dropped from the sky." I gave him an angry look as if this was all his fault. For all I knew it was.

"Hey, no need to get snappy!" He held his hands up in another gesture of surrender. "But at least I can take you to Uli and see if she can fix you up."

"Fix me up- oh." I looked at myself and saw that I was muddy and full of bruises and cuts. _Great._ "Okay fine. Where is she?" I gathered myself up and watched as the boy walked over to some "U" shaped plants and blew on them.

A sweet melody twisted and flitted from it as he blew into it and in a second there was a distant pounding of hooves and a warm whinny. A beautiful flaxen Belgian mare came galloping around the corner from my right and halted right in front of her master.

"Come on, Epona can get us there sooner." He beckoned me to come so I could get on first.

As I came closer the mare spun her fuzzy muzzle out at me and I let her sniff my hand. She snorted and gave me a little nibble. I took it as an acceptance and so I proceeded to mount her. The mare was a draft breed so she was well above fifteen hands-high (15hh) and my short stature could barely reach the stirrups.

The boy saw my distress and helped me by pushing on my right foot so I could swing it over. After a second try I gripped the pommel and leaped with all my might from his hand and landed with a subtle thud in the large saddle.

The farm boy leaped up behind me and gripped the reins around my waist so that I was encircled by his arms. My face warmed a bit at the thought but I was gladder to not be walking.

"Hiya!" He shouted and gave the mare a persistent kick, she leaped a little and hit into a lope. I held on to the saddle horn and pommel while sweet warm air tickled my cheeks and weaved through my slightly darker dirty blonde hair.

I looked and saw beautiful greens and golds swept by, like ribbons streaming through the summer breeze. I could see a chasm coming towards us with a huge wooden bridge. The horse didn't hesitate to gallop across it. I looked to my right where the sun was heading to bed and saw the most beautiful formations of clouds. They leaped and fell like ballerinas on a huge performing stage. Where ever I was, I was glad I was here. A sudden lurch got my breath, but the horse was riding smoothly. I then realized it was my heart. A small tear welled up and fell, glistening against my dirty cheek.

Soon we left the bridge, passed a magnificent hollow with a small pool and a crystal waterfall, and now making our way through a narrow passage that led to a small clearing, a tree house sitting up high to our left. We made a turn and passed into a tiny village.

"Here we are!" He pulled the reins back, just a _little_ too hard and leaped off, his hand waiting to help me down.

I raised my left eyebrow at him and ignored his gesture. I let my right leg swing over and dangle before I slid off. Then I stood by him as he hastily put his hand down and tied Epona up.

"Uli's really nice and she's great with everyone," He explained.

I nodded, not really paying attention to him. I was in awe at how amazingly surreal this place was. It was full of little kids playing and chasing chickens. Little home gardens littered the place, pumpkins and squash and tomatoes growing tall and healthy. Little wooden houses lingered around and all in all it was a perfect atmosphere. It was a happily content village.

"Hey I don't even know your name." The boy said, snapping me back to his attention.

"Oh, ha, sorry, it's Kelly. What 'bout you?" I asked, looking at him sternly.

"Link."

I looked at him funny. "Link? Really?"

"Uh, ya. You shouldn't be talkin'; you have a pretty strange yourself!" He exclaimed giving me an annoyed expression.

"Ya, well at least mine's not named after a sausage link or something," I mumbled under my breath as he walked ahead of me and knocked on cottage door.

"Oh! Hi Link! Nice to see you, come in! Come in!" A small woman with a blonde pixie exclaimed.

I followed behind, drawing myself up so I could seem tall and unafraid. I didn't want to seem helpless; in truth I don't think I had that privilege. The woman finally noticed to me and gave Link a look.

"Who is this?" She asked the room.

Link hesitated so I jumped in. "My name's Kelly." It was all I could really tell her.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Uli by the way. So what can I do for you?" She asked as she walked to a living room and continued folding some laundry.

"Uh, Kelly needs patchin' up and somewhere to sleep. Can you help?" Link asked running his hand in his hair at the embarrassing thought of having to ask for help.

"Ya, sure."

"Um, I kinda gotta go…"

Uli cut him off and waved her hands at him, shooing him away. "Go! Finish your work! Don't want you gettin' into any trouble." She smiled as he ducked his head then headed out.

"So what's wrong Kelly?" She asked after Link left.

"Really nothing, but I need to clean up…I'm kinda covered in mud," I trailed off raising my arms like dead bat wings and letting them flop down with plopping noise.

"You're right! Let me just draw the bath for you." She ambled off and that's when I noticed that she was pregnant. I smiled at the way she was so energetic even when carrying another human being.

While she was gone I had time to really look at the small cottage. It had simple wood flooring and walls, but the little knickknacks she must have put up warmed the place up. There was a hand woven rug made of greens and oranges and reds on the floor beneath a simple coffee table. A wooden framed couch had on overly stuffed forest green cushions and a blanket lying over the top.

I walked closer to a beautifully made picture and saw an amazing cliff that jutted out to the middle of the page. On the craggy cliff point was the silhouette of a person and a wolf, sitting side by side, neither trying to kill the other. For some reason the picture gave me chills and I moved away fast from it.

"The bath's all drawn. I have some extra clothes that don't fit me anymore." She saw me looking at her enlarged stomach and laughed. "It wasn't because of this one," She said rubbing her stomach. "No I grew out of them a long time ago. I just never got around to getting rid of 'em. Glad I didn't though." She winked and gave me a towel. "The bathroom is just down there."

I nodded and quickly made my way down the short hallway to the last door on the left. I needed to get out of these clothes fast, they were starting to itch. Stupid poison oak. I opened the door and revealed a small cube room with a huge basin taking up most of the space. A smaller basin sat to the right in the corner with a stool next to it with the clothes I was going to borrow.

I found a rack and hung my towel up. Quickly I stripped feeling awkward and out there, and dipped quickly in the steaming water. I sighed as I slipped in my back resting against the cool metal. With a huge splash I ducked under and let the water wash away the mud, sweat and blood away. Already I was beginning to feel cleaner.

When I resurfaced I found another little stool with a bar of soap and a cloth on it. I dunked the cloth and soap into the water and scrubbed the soap onto the cloth. Soon the water was bubbly and I was clean. I stepped out and grabbed my towel drying myself off. I grabbed the clothes from the stool and pulled them on.

When I was done I looked at myself in a tall mirror. I was wearing cream colored leggings with a grey tunic over top. A belt fit snugly around my waste. A pair of animal-hide boots covered my feet. "Eh. I don't look too bad." The grey highlighted my deep blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair. My eyes were my favorite feature so I was cool.

I walked out and found Uli. "Hey what should I do with my old clothes?" I asked.

"Oh I'll wash them and give them to you later. How about you go up to the farm and see what Link's up to." She suggested seeing that I was at a loss for where I could do.

"Mm. Sounds like a good idea. Oh thanks for everything! I'll see you later." I called as I left, the summer air washing over my face. I breathed in and felt clean. With a sudden burst of energy I ran.

My feet pounded hard and I ran where my instincts told me a farm would be. I could feel the air changing as I speed by houses and leaped over fences. I raced up a path and found myself on a hill overlooking a huge spread of farmland, huge blue goat like creatures with huge horns (or was it "horn"?) roamed grazing on the lush grass.

I saw a familiar flaxen mare and ran down the sloping hill towards the road. I saw Link talking with another boy who was larger and heavier built than Link and maybe a couple years older than him. I tumbled down the last bits of hill and came to a stop near Epona, Link and the other kid on the other side of her.

They hadn't spotted me so I stayed hidden and listened to their conversation.

"Fado what am I supposed to do?" Link asked, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Hey she's a chick right? Have her stay at your house!" The guy named Fado let a huge laugh and I looked at him in disgust.

"_Pervert_," I whispered.

"Dude, shut-up!" Link looked at him and gave him a disappointing look.

"Come on I was just kiddin'! Personally I don't think you have to do anything at all with her. Just leave her with one of the families!" Fado said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I probably will, but there's something about her that doesn't make sense. I have a feeling I need to keep an eye on her." Suddenly Link's head whipped towards Epona, down to where I was hiding beside her.

Seeing I was caught I jumped up and pretended I had just got there. "Oh hey Link and…"

"Fado's my name. Goat raisin' is my game!" He laughed.

"Ha, nice to meet you Fado. Well Uli sent me down here. I'm bored what can I do to help?" I asked catching on that Link was a Ranch Hand.

"Hmmm," Fado thought scratching his head. "Um, can you ride?"

I gave a sly smile. "Yep!"

"Perfect! All you need is a horse." Fado wandered off and Link and I followed.

"She doesn't know how to herd!" Link complained.

"Well then you have to teach her!" Bellowed Fado. "Hmm. Only horse we have left is Night Fury. Want to take him on?"

I watched as Fado led a huge black stallion that had the same build as Epona. He was a draft horse; he kinda looked like a Noriker. I smiled at the challenge he would bring. "Ya, why not? I mean what's wrong with him?"

"Eh, nothing really, just that he's never been broken and that he's injured every rider that's ever ridden him." Fado said as if that was no big deal at all.

I looked into the amber eyes of the stallion, Night Fury and saw a raw wildness. I wanted to ride this horse just to show him that I had raw wildness as well. "Okay, saddle him up."

After a tense ten minutes to get the bit into his mouth, I was mounting up and on, sitting heavily in the worn saddle.

"Make sure you stay out of the way of his hooves if he kicks you off!" Fado shouted as I kicked the large horse into a lope around a small corral. I passed by Link who stood on the fence and watched as Fado joined him.

In a hoarse screech the horse called Night Fury leaped up into the air and galloped around the corral. I gripped the reins with both my hands and kept my back straight and my heels down. I gradually pulled my reins back so that they rested on the pommel and then farther so that I had my hands on my hips. I sat deeper in the saddle and slowly the wild stallion slowed down. But not without a fight.

He pulled his head forward and shook the reins, trying to dislodge them from my hands. But I was mad at his ignorance and I kept him backing up and backing up until he was backed up in a corner. I heard a large chomp as he chewed the metal bit in his mouth with anger. Frothing at the mouth now he reared and leaped forward. I felt my arms strain as I tried to keep him back. But I was no match for a two ton horse. The reins were pulled from my grip and I almost went flying over his head, but the horn stopped my progress by ramming into my gut.

I gritted my teeth and strained farther forward to snatch the flailing leather straps, in a miraculous attempt I stood up in my stirrups and leaned even farther forward. I felt the reins brush my fingers and then they flew right into my open hand. I sat back hard and adjusted myself while the wild horse still galloped around.

Suddenly he stopped. I watched as he breathed hard and snorted. I thought we were done but he knew we weren't. Another war cry sounded from the thick neck of the stallion. He lurched forward into a full on gallop and reached the corral fence in a matter of seconds and I watched with dread as he gathered his speed and used it to propel him forward.

I gripped the reins with a fierceness that ached through my hands and felt as we lifted into the sky. Looking out I saw the whole world watching and I smiled a grim smile. This was amazing and I was doing it. I was riding this horse and I had passed his test.

We landed with a thud and the horse trotted off his excess speed then stopped and allowed me to slide off. My legs shook and I fell to the ground grabbing the stirrups before I flew face first into the ground. Night Fury looked back and blew air over my head, he nudged me to get back up.

"Damn girl! You rode Night Fury and he hasn't killed you!" Fado shouted.

I saw Link gawk at me then follow Fado towards me. Fado gave me his hand and I gladly took it and pulled myself up. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Wow. That was amazing. The horse is all yours," Fado said handing the reins to my trembling hands.

"Really?" I asked in amazement.

"Uhuh, you're the only one who's been able to ride him!" Fado said a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ya, okay. Umm so what was it you wanted me to do?" I asked ignoring the praise and the look of awe and frustration on Link's face.

"Oh ya, I want you and Link to herd up the goats and bring 'em in there's a storm brewing nearby," Fado said looking towards the west. Sure enough there they were brewing angrily and sinister.

"Let's get to it," Link said.

I nodded and followed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I have finished CHAPTER 3! Be proud of me! Well I put action in it, but *cringe* I think I did a horriable job! I'm so scared that I disapointed you guys! D: **

**So TELL ME THE TRUTH: Did I do bad? Did I not do enough? (I think this is my smallest chap.) Did I confuse you with my awesomeness? Or did it just plain suck? Did anything positive stike out at you in flashing letters? TELL ME! Well here you go, chapter four is in progress so be prepared! The action and Romance are HAPPENING! EEEEKKK! I'm so excited! :D**

**~TeaGreenMoonHorse~ OH P.S. I'm going to change my pen name to ~Thirrin Blackpaw~! Telling you now so you aren't confused! Is it a good name? **

**Okay ENJOY!**

After Link and I had a trying day with the Ordon Goats we headed down to town. I was still atop Night Fury who had managed to almost get me head butted by an angry buck. But all in all the horse was slowly accepting my wild side and his own tame side.

I was proud of myself. I smiled as I felt the slow swaying of the stallion's gait. I looked over at Link who was staring straight ahead. I rolled my eyes and took my attention away from him. Well my physical attention anyways. This boy was different than anyone I'd ever meant before. He was strong willed and stubborn. I could see something else brewing inside him, but now I had no idea what it was. Soon though, I had a feeling I would, but it wasn't a good one.

As we made it back into town I spotted a girl who looked a year older than me. Link jumped down and went over to her. I watched as she embraced him. With a look that could kill she glared in my direction. I glared back.

She let go and Link beckoned to me to come over. "Hey, I want you to meet Ilia."

I jumped off Night Fury and went over to him, wary of this girl. "Hi, I'm Kelly, nice to meet you. I guess," The last bit was whispered and I gave her a steely gaze as she gave me one. She was taller than me, of course, she had sweepy honey brown-blonde and green eyes. Her ears were rounded unlike Link's, which I had just noticed with a start. Who were these people?

"The feeling's mutual," Was all she said.

"Uhh, well I'm starved, how 'bout we go eat?" Link suggested, nervously combing through his hair with his fingers at the tension between Ilia and myself.

"Oh, that's why I came out here. Hey Link do you want to come over to eat?" she glanced in my direction for a second and said, "Oh you can come to."

"Sure," Was all Link said and followed Ilia into a big house.

I followed Link closely, not trusting Ilia or her house. "Hey what's with the "Palace House"?" I asked.

"Ilia's father is the Mayor of Ordon Village," Link answered back as we entered a large dining area.

As I got closer I could smell warm breads and roasted meats. The table had a huge roast in the middle with smaller accompanying dishes. I couldn't tell what most of them were but I spotted Pumpkin Pie and I was sold. If I was poisoned tonight at least it was in my fav food.

"Hello Link! Ilia! And…." A booming voice said from the door that must lead to the kitchen. I squinted and saw a huge man with a tusk-like mustache, a bald head and a round belly.

I almost laughed out loud at his ridiculous appearance as I said my name. "I'm Kelly, nice to meet you Mr. …?"

"Just call me Mayor Bo! Now that introductions have been completed let's eat!" And the huge Mayor plopped down and started on what would be the beginning of his many helpings.

After we had eaten and everyone caught up on everything and I explained who I was. Well the part that I wasn't from here and that I wasn't sure why I was here either, so they pretty much thought that I had lost my memory, everyone except Link, who still hadn't questioned the way I'd come here.

"Well it's getting late we should probably get going," Link stood up. A huge crack rumbled above our heads and a sudden torrent or wind and what sounded like rain pounded the walls of the house.

Then there was a scream. And a warbling bugle sounded somewhere outside. Link looked at me and Mayor Bo and said three words: "We're being attacked."

Immediately after the words left his lips Mayor Bo leaped up and shouted at Ilia to stay inside then he ran somewhere in back and emerged with a nasty looking weapon. I looked to Link, but he was already making his way out side.

When we flung open the door chaos sliced into us. The sun was setting and bathing the whole village in an unearthly orange-red glow. I shivered as cold rain sprinkled my face, but also because of a high pitched wailing scream. Link ran out to Epona grabbing my hand on the way there.

"We have to get back to my house," He said, as he helped me on first then mounted himself.

"I'm not staying there, I'm helping!" I said firmly as we jumped into a ravenous pace.

"I'd prefer it, but I see it won't happen! We have to get weapons!" Link shouted over the clatter of hooves and battle.

But we didn't make it even to the pass. A large boar rammed into Night Fury and sent me flying from the saddle, the black stallion balanced on his hind legs and lashed out with his forelegs. It didn't stop the monster from coming for me though.

I watched as he strung a bow, notched it and let it fly. I swerved just in time and felt it whoosh by my head and land with a soft thud into the ground by my right foot. With shock still coursing through my body and adrenaline pumping stronger by the minute, I jumped up and ran. My cross country training kicked in and I was flying across the village towards anything that looked remotely like a weapon.

I came across a pitch fork and grabbed it just in time to turn around and block a sword attack from the same goblin rider. The sword pulled back and tried again at my head but I let it slid between the forks, were it got caught and I could twist it free from the enemy's hand.

The force of my wrenching threw the monster from the boars back. The horrifying animal squealed in anger and impaled his previous rider. Gagging, I grabbed the sword and fled towards my horse.

I spotted Night Fury galloping away into the woods and I let him go; safer there than here. So I turned my attention to the many villagers getting close to being slaughtered. With a terrifying war cry I ran into a goblin and stabbed it in the chest. It shrieked and grappled for my weapon, but I tore it out and watched as a liquid welled from the wound. The villager who I had just saved looked at me in horror, yet thanks as well.

"Go! Get a weapon and fight or flee!" I shouted.

The villager nodded and ran for their house. I looked for more in distress, but found that everyone had gone. The goblin creatures were gone except for one massive one on the largest boar I had seen. The boar was bigger than the werewolves on _Twilight_!

Suddenly Link crossed my thoughts. I hadn't seen him since I was knocked off Night Fury. Where was he? Did he fall? Was he captured? Did he flee! All my answers were answered as I saw Epona leap from an overhanging cliff and land inches from the enemy. Link raised an ax and chopped at it.

In horror I watched as the goblin thing used the horns on top of his helmet to stab Link's shoulder and throw him from his horse. With a silent thud he landed a few feet from me.

"LINK!" I screamed. He didn't move and I thought the worse, but suddenly a moan drifted towards me. "Link!" I finally went towards him, one eye watching the enemy.

When I reached Link I could see a nasty gash from his shoulder halfway down his bicep. "Link, oh my God, we need to get you out of here," I mumbled as I tore some of my garment to wrap part of the wound in.

"Don't worry about me, watch him." He raised a finger at the goblin who had jumped from his armored boar and started walking towards us. Link got up and moved in front of me, one hand holding his gash.

"Link, don't," I whispered angrily in his ear. All he did was looked me in the eyes. I didn't complain again.

"What do you want King Bulbin!" Link shouted at the lumbering figure at least eight feet tall.

"You," He said pausing. "And her," He said his voice deep and dark.

I looked up when he said "And her". Why would this creature that looked like something from a fiction book want me? I didn't even want to be here. Okay, maybe a little, but only because I didn't want to face what happened back home. Anger mounted inside me and I stood up in front of this thing.

"Well guess what buddy! You ain't gettin' no one!" I shouted as I lifted my sword and rushed at him. He parried my attack and sent me shuffling backwards. I knew he was just playing; he had the strength to throw me into in a house.

"Kelly, don't," Link said sternly grabbing my ankle.

"I don't want to," I hissed, keeping eye contact with our attacker.

Link only looked at me. He then rose and stood next to me, his hand holding a dagger. His face was skillfully woven into a painless expression, only hatred and anger shone through.

I watched in awe. This boy was…was…different, but in a way I couldn't explain or begin to understand. We both glanced at each other than with a flick of his wrist we were running at the king, surrounding him as we hacked at his thick flesh. Blackish liquid oozed from the cuts as we slashed, dodging his huge horns and hands.

But all good things must come to an end. In a moment's hesitation from myself I was caught off guard and I found myself flying head over heels into a house. I stiffened against the pain that racked through my body as I hit the wall with a tremendous impact. I thought I heard something crack, but as I moved I found that nothing hurt. That's when I saw Link screaming, holding his dagger arm.

I looked at everything, burning houses, dead goblin things, and boars and the ghost town feeling to the village, all having only a couple hours before been peaceful and inhabited. Tears streamed down my face when I saw how hopeless we must look to them. I cringed as the king kicked Link over.

Link didn't get up.

_Oh my God. What is going to happen to us? Why is this happening! Damn it! _I screamed into my mind. I felt the ground rumble as King Bulbin stomped towards me. I screamed as he gripped my hair to pull me up from the ground and used momentum to throw me beside Link.

I didn't move. I couldn't. What was happening wasn't real. I was in a nightmare and I was going to wake up. The storm last night was a freak thunderstorm that destroyed my home. Not a man in full armor who killed my family. I was knocked out by something heavy and had dreamed it all up. I was in a hospital now with a coma and was only dreaming. I was only dreaming. This is all a nightmare. It's only a dream!

But it wasn't. A horn bellowed in the air and I felt the air grow thick. Before I blacked out I saw the sky open up and something black and tentaclly fall out and walk towards us. Before I blacked out I thought of one thing. We were going to survive this no matter what. We weren't going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the next chapter! Oh my god it sucks! It's SOOOO short! I'm sorry! DX **

**Well I have a picture of Kelly in wolf form so tell me if u want to see it! Well enjoy. Again SOOO sorry for the shortness. I just want to keep you guys interested! There might be some errors cause my little brother is breathing down my back to get on, but hopefully it won't be sooo bad. :P **

**Well ENJOY!**

**~TeaGreenMoonHorse~**

**P.S. prunciations of Luperca- loop-pear-car**

A soothing quite melody was echoing through my ears when I woke up. But I gasped with surprise when I saw that there was neither solid ground nor sky. Again I looked around and saw that where the sky would be was instead swathed in violet purple that shifted and fidgeted like a huge canopy. Stars were racing and streaming around, bright tales marking out their paths. I got up and felt that the ground was silky yet hard. It was a beautiful mesh of pastel colors that warped when I stepped.

My mind was at peace as I swung my arms out. Little spasms of light exploded as stars zoomed into me. Their miniscule bodies tickled my bare arms. I laughed as they made little twinkling noises. Suddenly a larger star sped towards the ground. I ran forward and found that my feet where running over cold night grass, a lake sat just ten feet from me.

The star hit the lake in a silent noise that wavered through the air. I breathed in and watched as a glow made a path to the middle of the lake. Quickly I stepped out and sprinted along the silky water top to a round end point.

A mass of golden light hung the air inches away from me. I looked deeply into it, the light soothed my eyes instead of burned it. I caught a distortion as the mass took form into a beautiful woman. I stepped back like a wary deer, but still overly curious.

"Do not be afraid. I am not an enemy. My name is LuperCa." Her voice was light and lilting.

But of course I was afraid. She was beautiful yet deadly, a dangerous combination that made me quiver. "Where am I?" I said, confidence echoed through the hollow world I seemed to be in.

"In the dreams of the world," She said calmly and absentmindedly swept her fingers through the sky creating more stars.

_What? The dreams of the world? Did the world have thoughts and wishes and _dreams_?_ I thought my mind on hyper drive. "But why? Where is Link?"

"Your friend has already passed through the eye of the world. You are both here to save this world. The three goddesses who rule this universe are in grave danger. They stand alone and are weakening as we speak. They sent down two stars. One that was brave and destined to succeed in this world. The other one was lied to, kept secret and thrown into a world with no mercy."

My mind wrapped around what she was saying and I immediately knew who the stars where. My eyes found hers. The silver with gold swirls stared at me and my storm blue ones stared at her. "Why? Why am I the second star?"

"Destiny." And suddenly she looked up. A huge moon rolled over forming mountains.

She lifted her throat higher and howled. Her body convulsed and twisted until a wolf replaced her. It was deathly black with gold eyes. This was her deadly side. It blinked at me then howled at terrifying melody until I saw the fabric of this dream unravel and fall away.

And just before she could throw me to my "destiny" I shouted these last words. "Why did you lie to me!"

They were simple and fruitless to ask. But my heart was torn when I knew if I knew my destiny sooner I could have saved my family. But now I was thrown to something that I didn't sign up for.

"Ack, shut the blinds!" I mumbled. I got up and tried to rub my eyes. But it felt awkward to so I stopped. Then I realized that my voice didn't come out in the way it was supposed to. I jumped up now, on defense mode and ready to attack.

I sniffed and found an array of smells that clouded out my sense of logic. I looked down and found that I wasn't myself. Slowly I flexed my hand and found that the paw that was in place flexed its claws. It was me.

"Holy shit. Ummm! HELLO!" I started panicking and pacing running around trying to feel for any familiar part that was me. But what urked me was that EVERYTHING was normal. Though I knew I was some animal. My first guess was a wolf. But really!

My wolf ears perked up and I found water running through the air. Sound was so much more complicated now! Quickly I ran towards it. My mouth was burning and I needed to see what I was. Again my ears piqued up and found that I could hear another set of paws racing towards me.

And there was. A huge dark turquoise wolf leaped out of the trees and panted in pace with me. I looked at its huge ice blue eyes and almost skidded to a stop. It was Link.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_ I thought. I raced farther and reached the pool of water first. It was a spring. Before I leaped in I looked down. My reflection echoed back at me and I growled. What I saw, well let's just say it isn't your every day wolf.


End file.
